Monster Movie
by nukagirl
Summary: Splinter has taken Donnie and Mikey out for the evening. What do Leo and Raph do? Watch a Monster Movie of course the turtles are about 7 or 8


Leo and Raph watched Master Splinter get their younger brothers, Donnie and Mikey, ready to go out. Splinter was taking them out to look for anything that might come in useful in their lair.

"Leonardo, Raphael, behave yourselves while we are out" Splinter told them. Leo and Raph nodded and watched their father and two excited brothers leave.

"Right" Raph said, smiling.

"What?" Leo asked, frowning. Raph want to their bedroom that they all shared. Leo followed, curious. Raph went to his bed and lifted up the mattress. Underneath was a video case. He took it out and held it up so Leo could see.

"A monster movie?" Leo asked, dealt in his voice.

"Yeh, come on" Raph smiled, "You are the only one that will watch it with me who won't get so scared that Splinter founds out.

"But…" Leo started.

"Splinter isn't going to be back for ages, he will never know" Raph continued, "Unless you're scared"

"Of course I'm not" Leo growled, "Just put it on" Raph smiled.

"Great!" he ran into the living room and put it on. Within minuets, Leo and Raph were sitting on the sofa.

"This isn't scary" Raph laughed, ten minuets into the movie. All the lights were off and the TV was the only thing lighting the room. Leo and Raph were sitting at opposite sides of the sofa. Leo looked bored.

An hour past. Both turtles were clutching each other. Raph had his head buried in Leo's chest, wincing at every scream and growl that the TV gave. Leo couldn't take his eyes from the scene. They were wide in horror.

"_Where is it?"_

"_I…I think it's gone"_

"_I'll go and check"_

"_No…no, you can't"_

"Don't go in the cellar" Leo warned the TV

"_I…I have to"_

Leo stared at the TV as a door creaked open

"_I think it's gone" _

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Ye-AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" _

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Leo and Raph screamed, clutching each other. They were shaking like hell.

"Turn it off!!" Raph yelled.

"It's nearly finished now" Leo said, white as a turtle could go, but he had to know what happens.

"_It's gone"_

"_Yeh…but we are the only ones left"_

"_They're…they're all…gone"_

"_Yes, but their memories will live on"_

"_Look!"_

"_What…what is it?"_

"_No, it can't be…its back!"_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Leo and Raph screamed as the scene went black and the credits started to roll. They hugged each other, shaking in fear.

"Is it over?" Raph asked, his voice quivering.

"Yeah" the credits ended and the room turned black.

"We…we need light" Leo said.

"Go and turn them on" Raph said.

"No…not on my own" Leo told him

"I'll come with you" Raph replied, too scared to tease. They took each other's hand and felt around in the dark, searching for the light switch. Before they could get to it, they heard a train go over head and they screamed again at the roar of it.

Leo let go off Raph's hand and ran to the light switch. The lair filled with light. Both turtles were as pale as they could go.

"Come to the bedroom with me" Raph whispered. Leo saw the younger brother side of Raph for the first time ever that night. However he was too scared to notice.

Raph grabbed Leo's arm and they scrambled into the bedroom. It was dark in there as well and they both gasped in fear. Raph grabbed his secret comfort blanket and Leo grabbed Mikey's.

"It's not real" Leo said, more to himself then Raph. They continued to clutch each other.

"What's that!?" Raph suddenly asked and they both fall silent. Water was running overhead, down the sewers. They heard the bang of thunder, which echoed through the lair.

"AHHHHH!!" they screamed, throwing their blankets over their heads. Suddenly, the lights went out.

"IT'S COMING TO GET US!!!" Raph screamed. Leo ran to the light switch again, this time with Raph clinging to him. Leo flicked the switch, again and again, but it wouldn't turn on.

"HELP!!! IT'S GOING TO GET US!!!" Raph screamed, causing Leo to scream as well and they both clutched at each other.

"Get to the cupboard" Leo order and they both ran over to the cupboard, falling over things and screaming at the thunder. They shut themselves into the cupboard and sunk to the floor.

"We're safe in here" Leo said, clinging to Raph.

Then they heard the lair's door open.

"What's that!?" Raph asked, panic in his voice.

"I…I….don't know" Leo whispered, tightening his grip on Raph. There were footsteps.

"IT'S GOING TO GET US!!!!" Raph screamed again. The footsteps got closer.

"NO! NO! NO!" Leo yelled. The door opened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Leo and Raph screamed, louder then ever. They closed their eyes and hugged each other tightly. There was a complete silence when their screams died down and they opened their eyes.

Splinter was standing there, with a candle in his hand. He was looking down at his two oldest sons. Donnie and Mikey were laughing behind him.

"My sons, what is wrong?" Splinter asked. Leo and Raph looked at each other and the scrambled up and hugged Splinter around the middle.

"The….the thunder….it scared us" Leo lied. Splinter rose an eyebrow in disbelief. However, he didn't press the matter. He herded his sons into the bedroom and tucked them in to bed. When he left, Raph hurried into Leo's bed.

"You watched that monster movie, didn't you?" Mikey said, in a very knowing voice.

"How did you know?" Leo asked.

"You two are scared witless" Donnie laughed, "It isn't even that scary"

"How do you know?" Raph snarled, angrily.

"We watched it the other day when you went out with Sensei" Mikey told them, laughing.

"The story line was so predictable and you could tell that it was all fake" Donnie told them.

"Whatever" Raph said and cuddled up to the shaking Leo.

It was going to take a while to live this one down.

**What do you think? I don't think I have read one sweet Raph and Leo story, so I tried to make this into one. I never watch monster movies, because I am such a weep, so I made up the movie bit. **

**Please review, flame if you must, but nothing too cruel please. **

**Nukagirl **


End file.
